The Signer Lovers
by LunarEclipse001
Summary: Two girls. Former best friends who are now rivals. One is now a "criminal" while the other is looking for revenge. Can they rekindle their broken friendship and get the boys that they're secretly yearning for? Find out inside. Yusei X OC, Jack X OC, Crow X OC Rated M for future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna! Luna here! This is my second story! Yay! Anyway, my friends and I thought it would be a good idea if I made a story about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and we're the characters! So please enjoy!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Yuuko's POV)

_Hi, I'm Yuuko Kokoro and I'm 18 years old. I was always a troublemaker, but it was just so fun to see Trudge's face after I escape! Anyway I don't wanna bore you with my life story and let's get to the __**real **__thing, ne?_

Dammit! They caught me and Sakura is just staring while they take me away!

"No hard feelings Yuuko. I'll do anything to have my revenge on that bastard, Jack!" Sakura said as she walked away holding her arm. I am so pissed!

"Sakura, I swear I will get you for this!" I yelled as they dragged to this place and locked the door.

"Yuuko Kokoro, unauthorized trespassing into Neo Domino City by a resident of Satellite is a serious offense! Therefore, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau has made the following rulings towards these charges! First, marker incision!" The judge shouted as they pulled me away into a dim lit room and they put this thing on my head, next thing I know I feel this burning sensation under my right eye which makes me scream out in agony. They dragged me back into the judgment chamber as he sentenced me to one-month long reeducation program at the detention center. The males all wolf whistled at me except for one who caught my interest, but I brushed the thought aside.

"Well, hello young lady! Got caught trespassing, did ya?" An old man's voice said as I opened my piercing brown eyes that looked red and smirked.

"No, I **KILLED** someone." I chuckled as the old man jumped back in his seat next to the guy with smoldering blue eyes. He was hot, I give him that, but he wasn't gonna catch my interest that much. "Calm down old man. I didn't kill anyone, even though I should've."

"Ah, that's good to hear cause a pretty girl such as you shouldn't get your hand dirty."

"Well thank you. I'm Yuuko." I said as the old man shook my hand and now I was looking at the hot guy with blue eyes. "And your name is?"

"Yusei." He said with a deep voice that made me wet. Ok, now he has my full attention. The bus stopped as they pulled us out single file line and I was in the front of Yusei and the old man. I felt the guard's eyes on my ass and I just rolled my eyes. They gave me my number while biting their lips and one tried to talk to me, but I put my hand up and walked away.

"Your number is 87. That's what you'll be known as." The officer said as I kept walking. We walked into the center and I looked to my left to see a man with blue hair in spikes. I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into Yusei, the guard chuckled and smirked. "Be careful number 87, you'll never know who will touch you."

"Yeah, especially old perverted men like you." I said as I put emphasis on the you as I heard him scoff and push me in a room, then lock the door. I looked up to see Yusei and the old man.

"There are only two beds." Yusei observed as he helped me up, my long purple coming out of the ponytail it was in which made me mumble a curse or two.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said as I sat on one of the bed and Yusei sat next to me. The old man grinned at me and I sweat dropped.

"Hey there, do you have a deck?" He asked as I saw Yusei look down. Poor guy, his deck must off got taken away.

"I don't have one." He said as he clenched his fist, I really felt bad for the poor guy.

"Yes, but Yusei… I could give you mine." I told him as I looked down and I could feel those piercing blue eyes stare at me.

"No, I couldn't take your deck! That's just wron-!" He shouted but I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips and opened his hand while giving him my deck and smiling.

"Yusei, it's alright. I give my permission, and beside what's the worst that could happen?!" I asked as I closed his hand with my deck in it. I smiled up at him but the door opened to see the same guy as before. His pals smirk at me and lick their lips. They drag us somewhere and pushed Yusei and gramps on the opposite side as they held on their side. "Hey! Let go of me you bastards! I swear if any of you try something on me I'll **KILL** you!"

"Whoa, Himuro-san! We got a tough chick over here! That's sexy." He whispered the last part in my ear as shivers went down my spine (not the good kind). "Look! Gramps is dueling Himuro-san!" I zoned him out and struggled to get my freedom back until I heard this.

"How could anyone collect that many useless cards?" After that I stayed still. The room was silent as my anger vibe was all around me. How dare they?!

"Oi, baka. I **DARE **you to say that again." I said as I looked at them through my bangs. Then gramps lost which made all of them laugh out. I ran over to gramps that was now on the floor crying because this Himuro was stepping on his cards. I jumped up and kicked him on the side of his head as gramps collected his cards.

"Gramps, you ok?" I asked as I helped him up. I gave Yusei his deck and looked at him smirking. "Show this bastard the power of the cards." I gave him the cards and our hand accidentally touched which caused my birthmark to throb. It didn't hurt like last time, it was…_blissful._

"You said you were a Pro Duelist…" Yusei said as he turned around to look at the bastard who hurt gramps cards. "You'll be facing me next."

"Sounds Fun! You're going to beat me with that ludicrous deck?" Himuro asked as he got up from the floor glaring at me and I just gave him the finger.

"I will. There's not one card of the many in this world that's useless!" Yusei said as Gramps looked gleeful and I sat down in peace. After a few hours Yusei won and some guards took him away and Himuro made peace with us.

"Damn you kick hard!" Himuro exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head as I threw my head back laughing.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to kick that hard!" I said as we walked to our room and I sat on the bed as Gramps sat on the other one.

"Do, you think Yusei is alright?" Gramps asked looking at me worried. I smiled sadly and looked up.

"Yusei's a tough guy. He'll be alright!" That's what I said until he was thrown in the room beaten up. If they hurt this boy I swear now that I'll kill them with- wait… why the fuck do I care about him so much?! Am I in _love _with him?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna! Luna here! This is my second part! Yay finally! So please enjoy!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y-Yusei/Sonny!" We yelled as I hopped off the bed and next to his side. "Are you alright?" We said together again, he slowly looked up and put his hand on my thigh. At this point I was extremely turned on and looked at Yusei with concerned eyes. We started talking about Signers and the five dragons until Gramps and I feel asleep. He fell asleep on his bed and I fell asleep on the floor sitting up, I get that part, but… HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO YUSEI'S BED?! Ok Yuuko, think how did I end up in Yusei's bed?

"I put you here and we didn't do anything so don't worry." Yusei said which startled me then the door opened and the officers looked at me smirking.

"Ok number 87 come with us please." One of them said as I stood up and walked over to them and they take me somewhere. "Chief, we have brought you Number 87." The doors open then I see this big ass guard looking down at me.

"Let me say this once more. I detest you satellites." He said as he blew his nose hair in my face. He grabbed my arm and put it behind my back and pulled down my glovelette. Shit, he gonna see my birthmark!

"Tch, search her! And make it thoroughly!" I looked back at him, the urge to punch that sick smirk off his face growing.

"You sick piece of crap! You perverted old man!" I shouted as I spat on him and everyone gasped while I smirked. They striped me down to my underwear; these sick bastards strapped me to a fucking table! Next thing I knew was that my whole body was electrocuted and I groaned in pain. Then it stopped, at this point I'm panting, but it started again worse than before. I screamed out in agony I bet everyone heard me, but I doubt it since everyone was at an assembly with that Godwin guy. It hurt more and more until I couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

"Hehe, that's what you get you stupid satellite punk!" He said as he grabbed my hair and looked at my dazed face. "Things like a D-wheel and a deck are too good for you satellite scum! They took your D-wheel, but we haven't found your deck. Why is that, did you give it to someone? I bet it was one of the scumbags in this place."

"Piss off you fat ass bastard. I'll never tell you shit!" I shouted as I was dropped from that table on to my knees. I slowly got up and put my clothes on then the guards took me by the arms and threw me back in the room. I heard a gasp as I looked up at Gramps.

"Are you alright?! What did they do to you?!" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I-I'm fine. They did the same thing to me as Yusei." I explained as another guard came and dragged both of us somewhere. Tch, teme guards!

(Sakura's POV)

I sat in the bleachers as I watched Jack's match. Tch, he lied to me for this crap? Just goes to show that you can never trust anybody. I sat back down as I watched with keen eyes; I was only focusing on the "King" as everyone calls him now. I closed my eyes as I remembered the sweet nothings he told me. Everything up until now was all a lie; the promises, the 'I love you's, the kisses, **EVERYTHING**. The only thing Jack wanted was fame and the Kingly status. Then as soon as I opened my eyes the match was done and we locked eyes for a spilt second until I chuckled and walked away, my strawberry blonde hair moving slightly as I walked away from his duel. I felt his eyes still on the back of my head and smirked.

_The King of Duelist finally recognizes me huh? _I thought as I walked out of the stadium and walked to my apartment. I went into my garage and looked at my D-wheel. I took off my jacket and got a wrench but it was the wrong one.

I threw the wrench into the tool box and put my head in my hands as I sat down. I stood back up and grabbed the wrench as I uncovered my D-wheel. It was in need of a tune up. I thought I heard the door open but I brushed it off.

"Sissy, is that you?" I jumped out of my skin then turned around to see Shiro. I sighed and got from under my D-wheel and smiled a half-hearted one.

"Shiro. I thought you were sleeping." I said and she rubbed her left eye and tried to hide the sleepiness in her voice.

"I-I was but I heard a noise so I came down to check if it was you." She said meekly. I'm honestly very upset with her right now. What if she was kidnapped!

"Shiro, listen to me carefully. Don't ever open the door unless I say my name. I don't want you getting hurt again." I said and she nodded her head and sat down beside me handing me tools then I heard faint snoring. I got from under my D-wheel and looked over at Shiro, who was sound asleep on the side of my D-wheel. I sighed and shook my head, ever since I found her in a box with her twin sister Kuro (who's in Yuuko's "house" in Neo Domino.) she's been emotionally attached to me. I smiled at the memory and lift up Shiro bridal style and put her in my bed. She always crawls in my bed so I just sleep with her in here.

"S-sissy." She mumbled in her sleep as she held on to me. I brushed the loose strand from her face as I went to sleep myself.

(Jack's POV)

No, my eyes are playing with me. She can't be here in Neo Domino, she said she would never come here! The night before I left flashed from my memories. The night of passionate sex and the promise I would come back to get her, but I couldn't and that was six months ago and I know she hates me for it.

"Atlas-sama, who was that woman you were looking at." Mina asked being nosey as ever.

"That is none of your business woman." I said as I walked off with her trailing me. Even if she's here I doubt she has any kind words to say to me after six months of waiting.

"Another win King?" The voice said as I looked up and saw Mr. Godwin. "Is something the matter? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." I said and went to my penthouse. I lied down in my bed thinking about _her _again. My head filled with questions like: Is she healthy? Is she still mad? Did she get a new boyfriend? Tch, this woman is annoying me. After all these months why am I missing her now? Her touch, her laugh, her voice are all haunting me. I really do miss her touch now that I've seen her today.

(Yuuko's POV)

"Yusei you're so lucky. You get to leave!" I exclaimed and hugged him but I soon regretted it cause my body was sore from the beat down that poor excuse of a guard and I soon moaned out in pain and Yusei gave me a confused look.

"I think it's time you told him." Gramps said as he patted my shoulder. I nodded my head and lifted up my shirt to show my bruises that pig gave me. Yusei's eyes grew big at the sight of them and I saw the one emotion that I knew all too well. _Anger. _

"Yusei it's ok. Godwin is taking me outta here. I have a child to take care of and I don't think she can fend for herself that much longer." I said as I pulled down my shirt while everyone's eyes widened.

"You have a child?" Himuro said bewildered. I looked up at them and finally caught on to what they were applying.

"Oh no, she's not my daughter, I found her when I was in the Satellite in a box with her twin." I explained as they let out a sigh of relief. We continued taking until they took me to the hospital, but they let me out with bandages. I felt someone following me and then I started running thinking it was a rapist or something. A D-wheel pulled up in front of me and I hopped on it as we went to the abandoned factory which was my home. I looked at the man and the one in the mini thing and thanked them. I knew it was Yusei, but I didn't who the other guy was.

"May we come in?" The guy asked and I just nodded. I knocked the door and the light turned on.

"Who is it?" She asked confidently and I smirked.

"It's me." I said calmly with the smirk still on my face as the door unlatched and opened.

"Onee-chan?!" She shouted as she jumped in my arms. I smiled then she noticed the guys behind me and glared. "Who are they?"

"Yusei and Blister are our guest. Yusei, Blister this is Kuro." I introduced them to each other, but Kuro didn't like Yusei. She held onto my side when he looked at her.

"Onee-chan, I don't like that guy." Kuro said burying her face in my side and glared at Yusei.

"You don't like any guy that comes near me." I sighed and sat down and she sat in my lap then hugged me. I looked down at her and she was sleeping soundlessly. I looked up at Yusei and he smirked at me. I blushed and felt the throbbing in my arm again. This time it was intense and blissful. I was putting Kuro to bed and I felt Yusei following me, and when I turned around I felt a pair of lips on mine and it was moving at a fast past then it soon turned into a make out session and the pair of strong arms lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The burning sensation coming more and more blissful and the light on our marks becomes brighter then we pulled apart for air and I didn't see the eyes I would normally see. They looked confused and ashamed and disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door, but not before giving me one last glance.


End file.
